Nymphomaniac Fantasia
by Nicole-'Melwen'-Siebel
Summary: Um amor secreto, até certo ponto proibido... Péssima em resumos, mas a fic ta legal!


N/A: Aloha pessoas

**N/A:** Aloha pessoas! A idéia dessa fic veio do nada quando eu estava lendo o sétimo livro. Como nunca tinha visto fic Régulo/ Narcisa, resolvi escrever essa ). Espero que gostem.

Songfic baseada na música Nymphomaniac Fantasia, do Nightwish. A tradução foi feita por mim e como não sou nenhuma P.H.D. em inglês é possível que haja alguns errinhos...

**P.S.:** "Inventei" o nome de alguns personagens: Aridede (nome que dei para a mãe de Sirius e Régulo) e Alya (nome que dei para a mãe de Bella, Ciça e Adrômeda) são nomes de estrelas, como manda a tradição dos Black, e escolhi esses nomes porque não sabia se a tia Jô chegou a dar nome à elas... Qualquer informação concreta, me corrijam. Bjão.

NYMPHOMANIAC FANTASIA

A sala da família Black estava cheia de gente.

Naquele ano, Aridede Black completaria seus 45 anos e quis dar uma festa para comemorar com a família e com os amigos, todos sangues puros e membros da alta sociedade, é claro.

O filho mais novo dela, Régulo, estava nesse momento sentado no sofá da sala, fingindo ouvir uma maçante conversa de seu pai e seu tio. O irmão mais velho de Régulo, Sirius Black, fugira de casa, de modo que não estava ali, não fora convidado e fora excluído da família. Além de Régulo não havia mais nenhum jovem na família, a não ser o noivo de sua prima Bellatriz, Rodolfo Lestrange, que não lhe parecia nada interessante.

Aridede, Bellatriz, Narcisa (irmã mais nova de Bellatriz) e Alya, mãe de Bellatriz e Narcisa, conversavam sobre os preparativos para o casamento de Bella. A moça parecia muito cheia de si por causa do casamento.

Na verdade, Narcisa não estava propriamente inclusa na conversa. Ela apenas ouvia, sem grande excitação.

-E você, Ciça, está na hora de arrumar um noivo também, não é? – Perguntou Aridede de repente.

-O que, eu? – Ela questionou, surpresa.

-É claro. Você irá terminar Hogwarts esse ano. –Deve ter algum interessado... – Disse Aridede com um risinho.

-Ah, Lúcio Malfoy andou perguntando sobre você. – Disse Bellatriz com um sorriso. – Um ótimo partido. Puro sangue e muito respeitável, um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

Narcisa sentiu um gosto amargo. Parecia-lhe que Bellatriz estava falando de um cachorro ou de um cavalo, não de um homem.

Ela buscou ao longe o olhar de Régulo. Ele a analisava descaradamente, mexendo a taça de cristal cheia de vinho. Ela enrubesceu e pediu para si mesma para que ele parasse.

Ele viu ela ficar com as bochechas rosadas e sorriu enviesado para ela. Narcisa era mesmo linda. Muito diferente de sua irmã Bellatriz, ela parecia uma pequena boneca de porcelana. Tinha cabelos loiros, platinados e suavemente ondulados, a pele muito pálida e olhos de um azul incrível. Era magra e não muito alta, tendo um corpo bonito, mas sem perder um certo quê de menina.

Ele pediu licença ao pai e ao tio e levantou-se do sofá. Fez um sinal discreto com a cabeça, indicando a sacada.

Narcisa não deixou de notar aquele sinal.

Continuou ouvindo a conversa das mulheres da família por alguns instantes, até pedir licença para tomar um pouco de ar e seguir para a sacada.

A sacada da casa de Aridede ficava nos fundos. Era feita de mármore negro, frio e belo, que brilhava a luz do luar. Régulo estava escorado no balcão, contemplando o céu negro e pontilhado de estrelas.

Ela aproximou-se e abraçou-o pelas costas.

Ele fechou os olhos e captou aquele perfume de rosas e almíscar que ela tinha. Um perfume que só ela possuía.

_**The scent of a woman was not mine...**_

_O perfume de uma mulher que nunca foi minha..._

Passou algum tempo embriagado naquele perfume até desvencilhar-se delicadamente do toque dela. Virou-se, encarando-a e tomou as mãos dela nas suas.

Ela sorriu, fitando os olhos cinzentos dele. Seus cabelos negros caiam sobre sua testa dando um certo ar rebelde. Régulo tinha um rosto anguloso, com o queixo salpicado por um leve vestígio da barba feita, olhos de um azul profundo e cabelos escuros e lisos. Ele era lindo.

-O que está olhando? – Ele perguntou suavemente, sorrindo.

-Nada. Só estava... Estava... Não sei. – Disse ela rindo de si mesma e mirando o chão.

Ele riu.

-Está bem, pode continuar olhando, eu deixo. – Gracejou.

Ela sorriu para ele, dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

Régulo segurou a mão dela com total cara de pau e levou seu dorso aos lábios, beijando a pele delicada que ela possuía.

Narcisa arrepiou-se toda com aquele toque. Sentiu seus pêlos se eriçarem dos pés até a cabeça e um calafrio prazeroso percorreu seu corpo. Sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de beija-lo.

-Pare de fazer isso! – Ralhou, afastando-se alguns centímetros.

-Isso o que? – Ele perguntou sorrindo inocentemente. Como ele era irritante!

-Ficar me provocando! – Disse ela.

-Eu estou te provocando? – Ele sorriu malicioso.

Ela deu alguns passos na direção dele e aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dele.

-Está. – Sussurrou.

Afastou-se sorrindo da cara dele. Parecia um bobo e faltava só babar. Ela riu escarnada. Adorava deixá-lo assim e depois colher os frutos daquela provocação...

Welcome home darling

_Bem vinda ao lar, querida _

Did you miss me?

_Você sentiu minha falta? _

**Wish to dwell in dear love?**

_Deseja viver um precioso amor?_

Lembrava-se de quando tinha acontecido da primeira vez...

A sala comunal da Soncerina já estava vazia. Na Black era provavelmente a única ocupante. Estava sentada sobre uma poltrona de couro negro, de robe, lendo um livro qualquer.

Ouviu passos de repente e virou-se para encontrar o rosto de Régulo, seu primo.

-Régulo, acordado a essa hora? – Ela perguntou.

-É. – Ele respondeu atirando-se displicentemente num sofá.

Estava apenas com a calça do pijama verde musgo, de modo que seu peitoral magro, sem deixar de ser atlético, ficava exposto aos olhos dela. Bellatriz costumava dizer que ele tinha físico de minhoca e que não servia para nada, mas a Narcisa ele parecia bem... Interessante.

Era seu primo favorito, talvez por ter a sua idade, ou simplesmente porque ele conversava com ela de forma mais sincera do que qualquer outra pessoa. Eram confidentes, não tinham segredos um para o outro.

Eles miraram-se por algum tempo.

Ela estava iluminada pelas chamas que ainda crepitavam na lareira e parecia feita de ouro.

Ela fitou aqueles olhos. Era desejo o que ela via naqueles orbes? Sorriu intimamente ao pensar nisso e notou que também sentia desejo por ele.

Ela fechou o livro, largando-o no chão.

-Então, por que não está na cama? – Ela perguntou.

-Estou dolorido do treino. – Disse ele. – Goyle me acertou um balaço.

-Sério? – Ela ergueu-se languidamente e seguiu até ele, massageando os ombros dele.

Ela beijou o queixo dele, suavemente.

Ela tinha os lábios mornos, levemente úmidos. Uma sensação muito convidativa. Ela o estava provocando ou aquilo era impressão? Só havia um modo de saber.

Com um rápido movimento ele a puxou para o sofá ao seu lado.

Ela soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e deixou-se cair no estofado macio, fitando os olhos dele. Pareciam ter congelado por algum encanto, paralisados, se olhando.

Touch my milklike skin

_Explore minha pele com seu toque_

Feel the ocean

_Sinta o oceano_

Lick my deepest

_Deguste meu intimo_

**Hear the starry choir**

_Ouça o coro estrelado_

Até que Régulo colocou uma das mãos em seu pescoço e aproximou seu rosto do dela, tocando com seus lábios os dela que além de mornos e úmidos, ele descobriu, tinham um sabor inconfundível de perigo.

Começou com um beijo casto, de um quê quase virginal. E logo os dois pareciam duas enguias entrelaçadas sobre o sofá. O beijo enchera-se de paixão, uma paixão que só estava esperando uma chance de se consolidar e agora que o destino a apresentara a eles, condições tão favoráveis não podiam ser desperdiçadas.

Mãos, braços e lábios se confundiam em caricias e beijos, enquanto os dois arfavam e murmuravam algumas palavras ininteligíveis.

Por fim, separaram-se alguns centímetros e se miraram, arfantes, os cabelos bagunçados, e uma sensação gostosa de estar provando a maçã maldita.

E riram. Colocaram a cabeça para trás e riram como dois ébrios, dois devassos que haviam acabado de se embebedar do mais doce dos vinhos.

Rip off this lace

_Devasso livre desses laços _

That keeps me imprisoned

_Que me mantém aprisionado_

But beware of the enchantment

_Mas tome cuidado com o encantamento_

**For my eroticism is oblivion**

_De meu erotismo oblívio_

Ela sorriu lembrando-se daquela noite. Muitas outras se seguiram àquela e outros momentos durante o dia ou à tarde. Momentos de uma paixão incalculável e secreta. Não haviam prometido guardar silêncio, mas nenhum dos dois contara sobre aquilo a mais ninguém. O segredo tornava tudo mais excitante naquele jogo de paixão que os dois tramavam e executavam em cada momento a sós, em cada lugar misero e pequeno que encontravam em seu caminho.

Alguns diriam que aquilo poderia ser pecado. Outros diriam que os dois mereciam um bom castigo ou que aquilo não podia ser amor. Mas o era. E como era... Mais do que nas horas de paixão, um estava sempre ali pro outro, para apoiar, cuidar ou simplesmente acompanhar silenciosamente.

-Ciça, você está aí? – A voz arrastada e aguda de Bellatriz chamou a irmã.

Narcisa afastou-se um pouco mais de Régulo.

-Mamãe quer que você venha conversar mais conosco. Ficou interessada sobre o Lúcio.

-Não estou com vontade. – Disse Narcisa simplesmente.

Bellatriz olhou desconfiada para a irmã e depois se voltou para o primo.

-Como quiser. – E voltou-se para a sala novamente.

Esperaram ela sair.

-Ela desconfiou.

-Eu sei. – Disse Narcisa. – Mas não quero ir lá ouvir todo aquele papo sobre o Lúcia Malfoy.

-Ainda bem.- - Ele sorriu.

-Isso é ciúme?

-É. – Ele respondeu simplista.

-Você sabe que eu te amo.

-É, eu sei. Mas nunca se sabe...

-Bobo. – Disse ela, sorrindo e mirando as estrelas.

-Um bobo que te ama.

Ela virou a cabeça para trás, rindo docemente.

-Já estou com saudade da escola. – Disse ele.

-Eu também.

Eles sorriram cúmplices. A escola era o único lugar no qual podiam se encontrar sem correrem riscos grandes.

Os dois retornaram até a sala e voltaram a seus respectivos grupos de conversa.

Quando o relógio da casa marcou três horas da manhã, foram ocupar seus quartos. Narcisa, Bellatriz e seus pais iriam passar a noite na casa dos parentes, por insistência de Aridede.

Narcisa não via nada que pudesse deixa-la mais feliz.

Colocou a camisola branca de rendinhas que ia até a metade de sua coxa e passou um pouco mais de perfume antes de se acomodar na coberta e fingir que dormia.

Bellatriz, na cama ao lado, dormiu logo, tranqüilamente. A deixa perfeita.

Levantou-se lentamente e seguiu sem fazer nenhum ruído, até a última porta à esquerda, no fim do corredor. Abriu a porta e encontrou um sorriso enviesado iluminado pelo abajur.

Sorriu e caiu novamente nas garras dele, no silêncio daquela noite, sem nenhum cuidado, uma aventura cheia de riscos, uma noite insana para dois amantes. Um delírio exasperado de dois apaixonados...

Old love lies deep you said Velhos amores, mentiras profundas que você disse Deeper shall be the wound between your legs

_Mais profundas que devem ser o fôlego sem suas pernas_


End file.
